Cold War (video game)
OS X Linux }} | genre = Stealth | modes = Single-player | platforms = Microsoft Windows, Xbox, Mac OS X, Linux }} Cold War is a 2005 video game developed by Czech developer Mindware Studios and published by DreamCatcher Games (Linux Game Publishing for Linux). The game is similar to the Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series of games in that it uses a stealth-action system of gameplay. The game distinguishes itself by adding an item invention system where the player can use seemingly useless objects to create new tools and weapons. Also, the story of the game centers on a civilian reporter, so no extremely acrobatic moves are available to the player. Another aspect of the game is that the player can take many different approaches to winning the game. Plot Cold War takes place in 1986 and follows the story of a freelance journalist Matthew Carter who finds himself in the midst of an international conspiracy that aims to control the U.S.S.R.. Twelve hours after arriving in Moscow in hopes of gathering material for a Pulitzer Prize winning story, he finds himself thrown into KGB's political prison and framed for an attempted murder of the president. The reason for this was unknown, however, a unidentified female agent placed a prototype X-Ray camera in replacement with his original one. Carter noticed this unknown device and decided to capture a fire extinguisher for testing, but the chemicals in the flash powder caused the object to explode, making him visible to the guards. Inside the prison, he met a former Soviet agent whom he agreed to accompany with. The two escaped by using a shaft to go to the outer areas of the prison. With each investigation, the agent helped Carter by assisting him from conspiracies. Using only recovered weapons and improvised gadgets, he must now evade or overcome elite Soviet forces and defeat the conspiracy before he is sent to a Siberian prison camp or killed. Reception | GI_XBOX = 6/10 | GSpot_PC = 6.5/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 6.5/10 | GSpy_PC = | IGN_PC = 5.8/10 | IGN_XBOX = 5.8/10 | OXM_XBOX = 4.5/10 | PALGN_PC = 4/10 | PCGUS_PC = 74% | TX_XBOX = 5.3/10 | VG_PC = 5/10 | VG_XBOX = 5/10 | XPlay_XBOX = | MC_PC = 64/100 | MC_XBOX = 60/100 }} The PC and Xbox versions received "mixed" reviews according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. The Linux version received more positive reviews, with Phoronix stating the game is "truly phenomenal" and that it's "one of the best single-player shooters we have ever played on Linux." LinuxGames awarded it 8.5 out of 10, commenting that the game was "the most enjoyable Linux gaming experience of 2006 so far." PC Burn "heartily" recommended the game's Linux version. Notes *Although the game refers to the Soviet leader as "president", there was no such office in the Soviet Union in 1986. The nominal Soviet head of state was the Chairman of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet, while the de facto ruler of the country with most real power was the General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. At the time, these were Andrei Gromyko and Mikhail Gorbachev, respectively. References External links * Category:2005 video games Category:Xbox games Category:MacOS games Category:Windows games Category:Linux games Category:Cold War video games Category:Stealth video games Category:Video games developed in the Czech Republic Category:Video games set in the Soviet Union Category:DreamCatcher Interactive games